Harry Potter and the summer after
by Remus Lupin Potter
Summary: Harry is beaton by his Uncle and saved by someone unlikely
1. The Rescue

This is my first story, if you want to be in it writing it in I do not own any of these characters but the plot is mine. Please review Thanks.  
Harry Potter and the Summer After  
Story Written By: Fanficauther21/RemusLupin

Chapter One

It has been three days since his return from Hogwarts and nearly two weeks since the death of the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Harry blamed himself for his classmates' death. Stopping in what he was doing, he pondered over the last term before turning back to his potions work. It was midnight he smiled, tiredly to himself; once again, he had to do his homework without his relative's knowledge. Looking out of the window, he watched the thunderstorm it had been the most intense one he had ever seen.  
Finishing the essay with a flashlight from nearby thunder, he was finally done for the night. Stretching he got up from the rickety chair slowly he made his way over to his bed quietly getting in, he didn't think that it would wake his relatives up but he wasn't taking any chances. Harry listened to the thunder for a moment before gradually falling into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up to his aunt's voice screeching at him to get up. He slowly looked around his room, which was sparsely furnished; an old wardrobe was the only thing he had to put his few cloths in. A tiny table that had paint, stains, scratches and a had lot of other things stuck on it, that he was unable to identify.

He snorted the only reason that they had given him this room was because they were to scared when his school letters started to come in reminding them what he was. Getting up grudgingly he dressed and made his way downstairs his aunt glared at him pointing at his breakfast one slice of old stale bread and cheese.

Hiding the bread while his aunt's back was turned he choked down the cheese while waiting for the customary chore list. He did not have to wait long. His aunt turned to him slapping a piece of paper on the table before turning back to the stove cooking breakfast for 'Dudders' he glanced down at the paper and hid a groan

1.Weed garden

2.Paint garage door.

3.Clean Dudley's room

4.Clean garage

5.Mow lawn

6.Wash car

7.Paint Garden bench

BE FINISH BEFORE I GET HOME OR ELSE  
Harry did not know what the or else meant, but he certainly did not want to find out. Getting up he first went back to his room wetting the bread he gave it to his owl Hedwig, he thanked every thing he knew that it wasn't moldy. He stroked her feathers through the bars of her cage she had been locked in, again only being allowed out at night.

That was the time when he sent his letters. Smiling at her he walked out and started to weed the garden.  
7 Hours Later  
Vernon pulled into the driveway in his new company car. Harry started to panic he had only started the mowing Vernon got out of the Mondeo and started striding to him he was beet red and a vein could be seen throbbing in his forehead " Boy" he roared, " why aren't you done yet?"  
Harry cowered back under his guardians rage, he started to stutter- "I, - I can explain"  
Vernon did not listen grabbing Harry by his hair the beefy man dragged him into the house and up into his room slamming the door shut.

The first blow came to his midsection the second to his head. It went on like this for two hours Vernon reveling in his cries of pain he only stopped because he became tired he then left without a word locking the door behind him. Harry lay in a bloody heap with several broken ribs, a fast swelling eye, dozens of bruises, and a broken jaw.  
Over the next two weeks, Vernon did not need an excuse to beat the small boy. He still managed to write regularly. That was until his uncle found out what he had been doing, that had been one of the worst beatings yet. The letters stopped, he had padlocked her cage, At The Weasley's.  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Weasley's cluttered living room trying to concentrate on a game of chess sighing dismally Ron looked at his bushy haired friend. "Hermione I'm worried" Hermione looked up she did not need to be told what he was worried about she had been anxious over the same thing. "I Know Ron, I'm worried as well.

The only thing we can do is written to Professor Dumbledore ask if he can get a hold of him ok? The fiery haired Gryffindor looked back up from the game. The only thing he said was "lets get Pig" They both got up and went separate ways Ron to his room to get the owl and Hermione to Ginny's quickly snatching up a quill and piece of paper before returning to the living room and starting to write. Ron joined her a moment later holding an over exited squeaking owl. "What have you got" she showed him the paper  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I am writing to tell you that we are worried about Harry, we haven't heard from him in a while which is un-common for him could you please try to contact him for us as our owls are not getting through.  
Yours faithfully  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger  
Nodding Ron rolled up the letter and tied it to Pig telling the small bird where to go and releasing him near a window. Off he went.

Roughly 2 hours later

At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Professor Dumbledore read the letter with a frown on his face getting up from behind his desk and went to the dungeons entering a classroom he saw Professor Snape Hogwarts resident potions master smiling at the man he started.

" Severus, could you do me a favor" The man who was bent over a cauldron at the time jumped. And turned around. "Yes of course Albus what is it" "Could you please check on Harry Potter for me"  
The dark man clenched his teeth and turned back to his potion "May I ask why I have to check up on Potter?" he said the name as if it was a dangerous snake that needed to be kept away.

"A letter sent to me by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, they wrote to tell me that they haven't heard from the boy in a while with what happened last term I think it would be wise." Professor Dumbledore answered this gravely this made up Snape's mind. Disdainfully he answered " Fine I'll go".It took a while but Severus made it to the forbidden forest apperating to Privet Drive he walked to number four sneering at the quaintness he knocked at the door. Not 20 seconds later it was opened by a horrible podgy man he raised one eyebrow at him as be barked out

"What do you want?" Giving the rude blob of fat his best glare he smoothly replied -

"I'm here to check up on Mr. Potter" Snape. The reaction to that name was remarkable His eyes went wide and went interesting shades of red.

" There is no one by that name here," he gasped out. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon's chest.  
"Let me ask again, where is Mr. Harry Potter"

The fat man got out the way he managed to squeak out -

"Up stairs, last room on the left side of the hall." Snape went up stairs and to the last room on the left.

He tried to open the door he found it to be locked. Stepping back he pointed his wand at it "alohomora" The door opened, what he saw shocked him, the Potter boy was curled up in a corner in shabby clothes he could see bruises and swellings all over his body. One of his arms and one leg were hanging at wrong angles. Gently picking up the Harry, he left for Hogwarts, not even bothering to get the boys things or seek out the relatives.

Arriving in Hogsmead he walked the journey back to the castle people looked down at him from windows and out doors. The Deatheater carrying a boy. Making it to the castle he rushed into the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey turned around, gasped motioning to a nearby bed, and got to work.

"What happened to him?" she asked

" His Uncle beat him I guess," answered Snape.

Several hours later Harry looked better at least his bone were healed and the swelling on his face had gone down a bit.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were talking.

"See I told you he should not have been left their Albus" Professor McGonagall said.

"I blame my self for what happened to him" he sighed.

" So where will Potter stay until school starts? Professor Snape inquired.

"Could you take him until school starts Severus? "Yes, I will."

"Thank you Severus, we wont tell anyone were he is so that Voldemort will still think he is at the Dursleys at least that is one good thing, if he did he wouldn't look at Snape manor

A Few days later Harry woke up, he did not know were he was for a few minutes until he recognised the white it was then he realized that he was at Hogwarts. In the hospital wing. Reaching out he felt for his glasses and put them on. Every thing came in to focus he was indeed in the hospital wing. On a chair on the left side of the bed, he saw Snape asleep he did not look even half as intimidating.

Snape had went back to the Dursleys and got Harry's stuff sent to his manor house arriving at Hogwarts he checked in with Harry and fell asleep in a chair it was an hour before he woke up. He jumped when he saw two green eyes looking at him "Potter, I see you're up" he paused

"Professor Dombledore and I have decided that I will take care of you until school begins" all of this was without so much of a smile. "Yes sir" Harry answered.

"As soon as the nurse can say you can go, we will make our way" Snape got up and turned to leave.

"Thank you Professor Snape" Harry murmured quietly. Snape turn around "Your welcome Potter" the older wizard left Harry smiled and waited to be able to go. Two hours later he was aloud to leave, Professor Snape was waiting in the dungeons. Helping the week boy to stand they flooed over to Snape manor.Leading Harry up to the guest room, Harry sat down and said "I'm goinging to take a nap."

Severus nodded and said "lunch will be in an hour and my nephew will becoming to stay here" Severus then turn around to leave when Harry asked "Who is your nephew Severus?" "You will find out soon enough" was Snapes response. "Why wont you tell me Severus? "

"In do time Harry" was Snape's answer.

"He wants to be friends with you, he had been ordered by his father to become your friend, when you refused his friend ship he knew he would be punished" Snape responded.

Harry asked, "How was he punished?" Harry asked wearily.

"His father used the cruciatus curse on him." Spoke Snape sadly "His parents never loved each other or him, he spent the last night at Hogwart's In my room, I tried to get his father to let him stay with but it was no use.

" Snape sigh don 't tell anyone not even your friends unless he tells them witch I doubt will happen " Snape spoke.

Then from behind Snape came a familiar drawl "Doubt what Uncle Sevvy? " Asked Draco Malfoy." POTTER what are you doing here?! Asked an agitated Draco Malfoy.

"And I can asked the same of you Malfoy, and why did you call him Uncle?" asked Harry also agitated.

"Because Draco is my nephew, I'm related to him by his mother Narcissa, she's my half sister. You to will be sharing this house together, so you better behave or else" was Snape's reply.They both stared at him mutely, then turn and walked in opposite ways Snape watched them both leave. He should have told them, and shook his head he had forgotten how much they hatted each other no amount of time will change that another house elf came to ask what was they to prepare for dinner, he told her and she went on her way.

Harry kept on walking till he was sure he was a lone he had trusted Snape no doubt that he will tell Malfoy what he had told Snape, he sat down picking up a book he began to read 3 hours latter he was interrupted by none other then Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy"" asked a very pissed of Harry Potter.

"Nothing from you Potter" was Draco's reply.

Harry went back to reading ignoring Malfoy. Draco watched Harry readWhy did he have to be here why couldn't he go and stay with the weasel or mudblood Granger Thought Draco. I could be spending time with my Uncle instead I'm staring at Potter reading, no way around it damm it

"Potter?" asked Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked an agitated Harry.

"It look's like for the time being we will have to be nice to each other" answered Malfoy

"What do you think my answer is going to be Malfoy, why should I be nice to you?

Did Snape tell you the reason why I was here?" Asked Harry darkly.

"Because it would make my Uncle happy and two no he didn't". .Why are you here Potter?" asked Draco pensively.

"It is none of your concern Malfoy leave me alone I'm reading " Harry responded hatefully.

Draco continued to stare at Potter, he noticed that Potter seems to have several bruise under his neck Potter noticed that Malfoy was staring at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry again.

"Well Potter you seem to have visible bruise's on and around your neck" stated Malfoy.

"Your point is Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Were you being beaten up Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"What's it to you if I was or wasn't it's not like you care or anything" was Harry's responses.

With out waiting for and answer Harry got up and left.

Draco watch him leave was he a abuse victim as well? I should ask Uncle Sev and see what type of reply I get thought Draco.

Mean while Harry was wondering aimlessly through Snape Manor I guess there's no way around it thought Harry bitterly he turn around and went back to the Library, upon entering he found the blonde boy reading a book,

Draco looked up "You return Potter what's the Matter can't stand being alone?

"What of the bruises on you, who did that to you " asked Malfoy.

"If you want to know Malfoy my uncle did that to me" answered Harry sadly.

"Your uncle why?" asked Malfoy.

"Because he hates are kind that's why my Aunt is also the same way in fact what muggle family I have left hate me, that still doesn't answer my question on why you care?" Harry snapped angrily at Malfoy.

"I'd rather be alone then be in the same room as you Malfoy good bye" snapped Harry and left.

Damm it maybe I should just go to bed...um I know I will go flying. He than went to his broom and went outside and flew. Mean while in the Library Draco has decided to go and see his Uncle.He had guessed that Potter was unwanted at home but he didn't know he was being abused by his Uncle. As he was going by the window he saw Harry flying on his broom.

I would like to ask anyone who writes story,who can write Qudittch sceanes please email me at and I will credit the person who wrote it; and also I need someone to write sex sceanes M/M thank you

Sorry again I hope you liked Chapter Seven


	2. Birthday surprises

Harry sighed as he flew on his Firebolt, his Godfather Sirius gave him he wondered what would happen if Sirius found out that he was being abused by his relatives. He then did a few loop da loops before flying down to the ground. He then thought why did Uncle Sev nephew have to be Draco Malfoy. He then went in and decided to write to Padfoot and Moony, and Hermione and Ron as well he got out three pieces of parchment wrote all two letters to be a match.

Dear Padfoot, Moony

How are you ? I am fine you may want to sit down before you read any further,

I was abused rather badly this summer by my Uncle. I am fine I am at Professor Snape's please don't worry I'm going to ask him I can meet you in Diagon Alley hoping to hear from you soon.

Harry

P.S.

Don't do anything rash Padfoot!

Dear Ron, Hermione

How are you I am fine you may want to sit down before you read any further,

I was abused rather badly this summer by my Uncle. I am fine I am at Professor Snape's please don't worry I'm going to ask him I can meet you in Diagon Alley hoping to hear from you soon.

Harry

He then went to see about getting the letters delivered after 15 minutes of walking around he found him.

"Severus could I send these letters to my friends" asked Harry.

"I don't see why not, follow me " Severus replied.

Harry followed him to the owlry were Severus tied the letters to two different owls.

"Dinner will be in two hours please be down by then and try to get along with Draco, I know you have hated each other since year one but try to remember that he had just as bad as you at the hands of his father as well" spoke Severus.

"I will try" replied Harry before hug Severus, who return the hug and the both left the Owlry together.

Heading to the dining room for dinner he hoped to try to get to know Draco better. After he went and washed his hands he sat across from Draco. "Um sorry for being mean to you earlier … would you um like to be friends?"

Harry asked before taking a sip of pumpin juice. Severus looked over at his nephew as Draco took a sip of his drink too,

Draco looked over at Harry and said Yes, we can" before smiling at Harry then his Uncle.

"So Uncle Sev whats for dinner?." asked Draco.

"Roast beef with potatoes , corn and green beans with with a surprise for dessert.

"I already know what dessert is" Draco said

"What is it then ?."asked Harry

"It's …."

"Don't you dare !"

"Don't I dare what Uncle Sevvy?" Draco asked.

"You know what!." Snaped Severus.

Harry looked between Draco and Severus snickering tomorrow was his birthday and he was to spend half the day at the Weasley's and the rest here. "Harry's bound to have found out already, right Harry?." asked

Harry decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about Draco?." asked Harry.

Severus smiled at his nephew as he steepled his hands together.

Draco looked murderess over at Harry, who smilled right back before the both grin at each other

Severus looked less confident, and swallowed nervously as Harry said

"Birthday cake" said Harry.

Draco smilled at his Uncle.

Severus looked startled, then glared at Draco who looked swallowed

Harry then said "Draco didn't tell me I just made a guess , and your reaction just confirmed that I was right."

Both Severus and Draco looked at him and then both glared at each other.

fifteen minutes later Dinner appeared.

As they ate Draco and Severus were still glowering at each other.Harry finnaly had and said "Would you two cut that out." Then both Draco and Severus looked over at Harry then back at each other and they both said "Sorry "

to Harry and each other as they ate they began to talk again what they had plan tomorrow . Half and hour later the cake was broght out and they sang Happy Birthday to Harry. Severus the said "You will undoubtly get a cake over at the Weasley's so we figured that having two cakes in one day is more then enough." Draco beamed at Harry who scowled at Severus and said "Are you nuts the more the better"


	3. Birthday surprises part 2

As they ate cake Harry smiled after eating several slices of cake each they all felt to full to eat

any more, Severus then spoke up and said "Do you want to open your presents now or tomorrow ?."

Harry sputtered "You didn't need to do that, you've already done more then enough as is" Severus spoke

"Harry , you deserve this who told you that you didn't deserve this?"

Harry looked down before saying quietly

"Uncle Vernon" before running off .

Severus got up and went after Harry after an hour he found Harry in the library crying softly in a chair he kneeled pulling Harry into his arms and held him as he cried into Severus shoulders as Severus held him rubbing his back lightly in soothing circles.

After and hour Harry went into the living room with Severus and went and sat down Draco went over and hugged him as well. Harry looked over at the table that had been set up, there were at least thirty presents there more then he ever gotten before in his whole life. Opening them he got ten different DADA books, five net shirts, five new pairs of pants, five new robes five new sweaters , five new scarves , and five new hats he tried on the new clothes just to make sure they fit before Severus said that he would take Harry to get him some new shoes seeing that the shoes that he was wearing were starting to fall apart on him.

After that Draco gave five thousand galleons Harry looked up and then said " I can't take this"

Draco looked some dismayed and said "Yes you can and I wont take no for an answer is that understood?."

"But…." Sputtered Harry

"No buts Harry, because I will not take it back" Said a disgruntled Draco who then crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Severus looked between his nephew and Harry thinking because Harry had met his match in being stubborn Harry then gave in thinking Maybe Fred an George could use it smiling Draco looked over thinking he had won to see Harry writing a letter

Dear Fred an George,

How have you been ? Have you been busy lately well I have come across some more money and I thought I would give it to you.

Draco who had been reading the letter sputtered " Your going to what after all the trouble to get that money and your going to give it to the Weasels to use"

Harry looked remember when I won the 1000 galleons?" Harry asked

Draco said "I thought you spent it"

Harry shook his head and " I gave it to Fred an George so they could open there joke shop"

Draco looked back at him and said "your kidding right"

Harry the answered "No, I own a part of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I get a share of there of the take so I don't really need the money…"

Draco then said "You are to spend this money on your self and no one else is this understood ?" as he finished this he said "Accio letter" he promptly crumpled it up and threw it away.

Severus spoke up and said so "Fred and George own a shop together?" Harry answered not a shop yet there mostly selling through owl post so far but they want to get a shop eventually" Severus replied this was "Oh".


End file.
